ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Notorious" Megaman
"Notorious" Megaman (born January 13th, 1984) is an English professional wrestler who currently wrestles for Xtreme Wrestling Assosciation (XWA) where he is also the General Manager of their Vendetta brand. Best Xtreme Wrestling Megaman made his professional wrestling debut in early 2008 on BXW's flagship show, Chaos under his old "Hardcore Phenom" gimmick where he took on ruthless veteran Portugese Punisher in a Street Fight Match. It was a tough debut for the "Hardcore Phenom" but Megaman was successful and came out victorious. Megaman would then go onto defeat 2 more unknown opponents who were also debuting. With these 3 wins, Megaman had climbed up the Rising Star Division ladder and was close to getting a RSD Title shot but just as Megaman was set to face Steve Blackboard on the next Chaos, Megaman walked out on the company for unknown reasons but he would end up returning months later in Xtreme Wrestling Assosciation founded by BXW's Chairman, Robert McDigg where he would find much bigger success. Other Promotions Before Megaman had made his pro wrestling debut in BXW, he was first in contract negotiations with TCW, BXW's rival at the time. After Megaman had signed the contract with TCW, vignettes of him coming to TCW were playing for weeks and weeks until he finally made his debut against Johnny Westfall in a Hardcore Match but this match took place on a House Show. With Father James Mitchell as his manager, Megaman pulled off the upset on the TCW veteran. As a rookie in the business, Megaman accepted many deals from many promotions such as HWF where he won his first title, the HWF Tag Team Titles with his best friend Slayer over former New Breed teammates, Monster & Mr Huh in a Tables Match before the company went out of business. NWO where he defeated Matt Hardy(Fan) before that also went backrupt & finally TCWD where Megaman was slated to compete in an Elimination Chamber Match in his debut but just like BXW, Megaman had walked out on all the other companies at the same time and was on hiatus for months, because of him never actually competing in TCWD, he never acknowledges it as a previous fed he has been in. But his early stint was best known for BXW. Xtreme Wrestling Assoscation After a 4 or 5 month hiatus, Megaman finally returned to efedding and was in contract negotiations with both TCW & XWA but according to Megaman, he received a better deal from XWA so he went to XWA instead of returning to TCW. Megaman returned with a new look and a new gimmick, the era of "Notorious" Megaman was born. His first match back in e-fedding was against his good friend Slayer, King Edge, Chris Kanimaniac & Serial in a Rising Star Battle Royal at XWA Retribution 2008. Just like his BXW debut, it was tough for Megaman as he had a bit of ring rust on him but Megaman still managed to pull through and win the Battle Royal last eliminating King Edge. The next night on Vendetta #5, XWA began it's traditional King Of The Xtreme Tournament, Megaman was booked in a Quarter-Finals match that night, his original opponent, former opponent Johnny Westfall dropped out of the tournament soon leaving XWA and was replaced by Scott "Swift" Shipman. The match was contested under Street Fight rules but just like many past hardcore matches Mega's been in, he walked out the victor in this one after a devastating Canadian Destroyer on Scott from the top turnbuckle through a Table, Mega had advanced into the Semi-Finals. The Semi-Finals was set for Vendetta #6 between Ashley Sky & Megaman. The winner would meet MVW in the Finals of the tournament at the King Of The Xtreme PPV, it was Mega's first Intergender match but he didnt hesitate against hitting a girl in this match and with help from McNugget & GM Bull's devious plans, Megaman walked out victorious heading to the Finals and also giving Ash her first XWA loss, it was because of this win that Ashley Sky & Megaman are now good friends, he earned her respect as she was usually cocky and arrogant at the time, on the same night just before the match between Ash & Mega took place, then RSD Champion The Matt LeScott relinquished the RSD Title and declared Megaman the new RSD Champion out of respect for him, Mega's quest for the RSD Title was fulfilled. Megaman was on a roll, after three matches back he managed to get into the King Of The Xtreme Finals. He was all set and prepared to take on MVW in the Finals at the PPV but just like so many opponents before, MVW ended up retiring from competition leaving Mega without an opponent but MVW did find a replacement and when King Of The Xtreme rolled around the replacement for MVW was TCW veteran, Prodigy. But even the mighty Prodigy was no match for Megaman in there I Quit Match as Megaman made P-Rod quit via a Barbed Wire Crippler Crossface, Megaman finally did it, he became the King Of XWA and had earned himself a one way ticket to the grandaddy of them all, XtremeMania for a shot at the World Heavyweight Title. McNugget vs. King Megaman was set for XtremeMania but GM Bull booked an XtremeMania preview match between the two on Vendetta #7 in which the winner would pick the stipulation for there match at XtremeMania, the King beat the Champ as a result of GM Bull turning on his protege McNugget. In a XWA.com exclusive, Megaman announced the match he was choosing for his World Title match would be a No Holds Barred Match but yet again, McNugget was forced to back out of the match as McNugget got his revenge on Bull by getting him removed as General Manager and getting himself appointed the new General Manager of XWA. Megaman was left without an opponent but he still continued on as the next week on Vendetta #8, he defended his RSD Title for the first time against No. 1 Contenders, The Dominator & Tommy Ringo in a TLC Match. Probably not one of his toughest matches ever but it was one of his best matches, the Notorious one retained the RSD Title again and proved he was ready for his World Title shot come XtremeMania. Even though he had the night off on "XtremeMania" Main Event, he was a guest on former rival MVW's VIW Lounge. The two men buried the hatchet but it was the moment Megaman turned his back on the fans and announced the return of the New Breed with two new members, Johnny Westfall & Ashley Sky in which Ash & Mega would become an item. Caleb Spires, XWA's elite and 4x World Heavyweight Champion who wasnt the champion at the time interrupted the Lounge and hinted that he would cash in his Million Dollar Championship which he won in a 6 Man Elimination Chamber over CD Xtreme, X-Man, Serial, Chris Kanimaniac & Scott Shipman, for the World Title shot against Megaman at XtremeMania. Later that night in the main event between The Brett Kendil whom Megaman was managing for the match & Caleb whom CD Xtreme was managing for the match, TBK shocked the world and upset Caleb in front of the world and won the Million Dollar Championship from him but because the 30 day clause for the Million Dollar Championship were up by the time TBK took the title, TBK wound up getting the World Title shot against Megaman for XtremeMania. XWA management feeling Caleb had earned his shot decided to enter Caleb in the match anyway making it a Triple Threat for the World Title at the big PPV, GM McNugget made the match a Tower Of Doom (Triple Cage) match, a match which Caleb had previously competed in back in BXW. XtremeMania 1 had arrived, the big match was set and it had a controversial finish, Megaman had climbed the 3 cages and pulled down the strap to become World Champion but Caleb Spires revealed straight after that he persudaded new GM CD Xtreme to book a one on one match between him & Mega after the Tower Of Doom, the 2nd match was set between Mega & Caleb but Caleb had brought a briefcase out with him, a briefcase full of cash money, the sum was huge and Caleb offered Mega the money in exchange for him laying down so he can win the World Title and Mega out of greed accepted the money and layed down for Caleb, Caleb once again become XWA Champion, Mega suffered his first loss in XWA. After publicly laying down in front of the world for Caleb and suffering his first loss, things were bound to take a turn for Megaman and it did but it took a turn for the good as Megaman was appointed the new General Manager of XWA because CD Xtreme, the night before was fired from the General Manager position due to backstage issues in which he ended up walking out on the company but during Megamans GM Inaugaration, CD returned to the ring and begged to have his job back with XWA but ended up being thrown out of the arena into the parking lot by security in which they actually revealed themselves to be Mega's cronies, the New Breed, Huh, Slayer, Monster & Johnny Westfall. They stuffed CD Xtreme in the trunk of a limousine and the New Breed set the limousine on fire with CD still trapped inside burning him alive to his death. The New Breed ended up getting killed off themselves when a mystery person trapped them in a car, drove them to nearest lake using a forklift and dumped the car into the lake with the New Breed inside as they drowned to their "death". Unfortunately Johnny Westfall, Slayer & Mr Huh survived but Monster was nowhere to be found and was announced dead but nonetheless it was the end of the New Breed for sure, it was revealed sometime later that CD's death & the New Breed incident was a planned out all along by GM Megaman. Once Megaman was the General Manager of XWA, he vowed never to wrestle again but he went back on his word when The Brett Kendil who was scheduled to wrestle Caleb in there rubber match at Hardcore Hell: BXW Returns in a Cage Of Death Match, retired and Megaman ended up replacing TBK seeing the opportunity to finally have a legit one on one match with Caleb over the World Title. The Cage Of Death match between Caleb & Megaman went onto become XWA's greatest match ever, it won Match Of The Year at there Slammy Awards 2009, Megaman who was considered the best along with Caleb came out on top in the Cage Of Death winning his first ever World Title after another controversial finish which is dubbed the "Orlando Screwjob", similar to the Montreal Screwjob where the referee screwed Caleb by smashing a Lightube over his head leading Megaman to lock Caleb in his new submission finisher, the Peruvian Necktie causing the ref to end the match right away as Caleb didnt even tap out, Megaman had payed the referee and used TCW veteran, Rex's help to screw Caleb over for his first World Title win, the next day on Vendetta though, Megaman vacated the World Title due to him not being able to defend it because of him still remaining as General Manager but also for taking one month off for a knee injury he suffered in the Cage Of Death match, he would end up returning 1 month later after XWA United Xtreme, Megaman hasnt wrestled a match since. But at Xtreme Champions during the Xtreme Hells Gates match which involved Caleb & Alex Firecracker for the World Heavyweight Championship, Megaman shockingly screwed Alex Firecracker and helped Caleb win the match by pulling him out of the cage. At the end of the night, Mega's motives were revealed, he didnt want Caleb to leave XWA which Caleb promised to do had he lost the Hells Gates match to Alex and Megaman wanted one more match out of Caleb to end the rivalry once & for all and to see who really is the best wrestler in XWA, the match was announced official the next night on Vendetta #17, it would be Caleb vs. Megaman one last time at King Of Xtreme 2010 in a Last Man Standing match. The epic bout dubbed as "The greatest rematch in XWA history" lived up to it's name and once again it was the 'Notorious' one who end up coming out the winner after screwing Caleb over yet again with help from an impostor Megaman who shockingly turned out to be Triple X who Caleb had defeated in a tag team Steel Cage match to retain the Tag Team Championships on Vendetta #13 which led to Triple X walking out of the company. After helping Megaman defeated his arch nemesis for a second time, Triple X & Megaman revealed that they are indeed brothers and formed a stable, The Xtreme Revolution which also consists of Mega's Assistant GM Stacey Keibler, his bodyguard Rampage, his new bodyguard Justin Sane who is the younger twin brother of XWA Mayhem's Justin Stoppable and managing Justin Sane is Prince Nana who once managed Jimmy Rave in ROH. During the PPV, Megaman's old rival McNugget who had just returned to XWA after a month break, interrupted Megaman during a promo and McNugget revealed that he would be retiring at the next PPV, XtremeMania 2 and he asked Megaman to face him one last time in his last match ever, McNugget looks to seek redemption from his loss to Mega at Vendetta #7. Mega told McNugget he would think about it but McNugget's interference in his match with Caleb at KoX forced Mega the next night to agree to the rematch for XtremeMania and he's vowed to end McNugget's career. On Vendetta #21, it was announced that rematch between McNugget & Megaman at XtremeMania will be a 60 Min No DQ Ironman match. Mega tweaked this match a little, no pinfalls, submissions, DQ's or even countouts will be allowed for the first 30 mins of the match, there will be no winning falls in the first half period but once 30 mins has passed then pinfalls, submissions etc. will be allowed and in the 30 min time they have left, they have to try gain as much winning falls as they can to win the match, also every member from the XWA roster will be watching the match in the crowd in McNugget's honor. Megaman went onto defeat McNugget 6 - 5 in the No DQ 60 Min Ironman Match but it would just be the start of things to come in XWA as the next night on Vendetta #22, Megaman & his Xtreme Revolution who had introduced their newest member to the group at the beginning of the show, the artist formerly known as Big Daddy Bull, the XWA Hardcore Champ, Mega's new Chief Of Staff and new GM of the Hardcore Division, Chief Jeremy Paisley who defeated his best friend Alex Firecracker & wrestled his "retirement" match as Big Daddy Bull the previous evening at XtremeMania 2, went onto form an alliance with Razor Xtreme's Xtreme Emperors which consisted of him, CJ Hardy, Gregory Vain & his bodyguard Avalanche, together both factions vowed to take over XWA and it's shows Vendetta & Mayhem, together they formed The Corporation. The following week Mega's Assistant/Girlfriend Stacey Keibler would bring her stable Simply Flawless consisting of her, Taryn & Angel Love, into The Corporation. The Corporation has made a lot of enemies in XWA, in Headhunter, NWD's Caleb Spires, Chris Kanimaniac, Hall & Ash Wheeler, XWA Board Of Directors, every diva that aint part of the 3 groups forming the Corporation and the newly formed stable of mid carders known as The Revolution who vowed to take out The Corporation. So far they have managed to take out Gregory Vain in a brutal gang assault which left Gregory bloodied, battered & burnt, he was whisked off to the hospital, The Corporation would later reveal the result left Greg in a coma, taking him out of XWA completely. The war continues between The Corporation & XWA but coming up this Sunday, Megaman leads his brand Vendetta into brand warfare with Smoke Xtreme's Mayhem at the brand vs. brand PPV known as Interpromotional Wars. In Wrestling Finishing Moves: *Guilty As Charged (Step Over Piledriver) *Ankle Lock Signature Moves *Lightning Spiral *Flux Capacitor (Cyclorama) *The Peoples Elbow *MMA Elbows Most Common Moveset *Split Legged Moonsault *Cradle Shock *Go 2 Sleep *Fameasser *Double Underhook Snap DDT *Inverted Sitout Side Powerslam *Styles Clash *Cradle Piledriver *Book End *Ace Crusher (any variation) *Spin Out Powerbomb (usually leads into the Peoples Elbow) *Lifting Inverted DDT *Dream Street *Spinning Unprettier *Full Nelson Facebuster *Inverted Overdrive *Rolling German Suplex *Elijah Express *Shining Wizard *Cattle Mutilation *Anaconda Vice *Tequila Sunrise *Boston Crab Managers ''' *Father James Mitchell (manager under previous gimmick) *Rampage (bodyguard) *Justin Sane (boydguard) *Prince Nana (Justin Sane's manager) '''Nicknames *"Notorious" *"King" *"Hardcore Phenom" (under previous gimmick) *"The Classic F'N Impact" *"The Prodigy" Entrance Themes *Under his previous gimmick, the March Of Death theme was his entrance theme. *Under his current gimmick, for each match/appearance Megaman likes to use different entrance themes. Championship & Accomplishments Other *HWF Tag Team Championships w/ Slayer Xtreme Wrestling Assosciation *XWA Rising Star Division Champion *XWA King Of The Xtreme 08 Winner *XWA World Heavyweight Champion *XWA Wrestler of the Month (Nov 2008 & Dec 2008) *XWA Champion of the Month (Dec 2008) *XWA Match Of The Month with Caleb Spires (April 2009 & February 2010) *XWA Slammy Award for Match Of The Year with Caleb Spires (2009) *XWA Slammy Award for General Manager Of The Year (2009) *XWA Class Of 2009 Hall Of Famer *Ranked #4 on XWA Retribution Xtreme 5 *Ranked #5 on XWA Vendetta #5 Xtreme 5 *Ranked #1 on XWA Vendetta #6 Xtreme 5 *Ranked #2 on XWA "King Of The Xtreme" Main Event Xtreme 5 *Ranked #2 on XWA King Of The Xtreme 2008 Xtreme 5 *Ranked #1 on XWA Vendetta #7 Xtreme 5 *Ranked #1 on XWA Vendetta #8 Xtreme 5 *Ranked #1 on XWA "XtremeMania" Main Event Xtreme 5 *Honorable Mention on XWA XtremeMania Xtreme 5 *Ranked #3 on XWA Hardcore Hell Xtreme 5 *Honorable Mention on XWA King Of Xtreme 2010 Xtreme 5 Category:Male Wrestlers